May07 short stories for SMMFC
by Sheankelor
Summary: This was crackfic month, so these may seem a bit strange. But enjoy. Most are crossovers, with the majority being Dr. Who. Rated T just to be cautious. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. A lizard's wish

Title: A lizard's wish  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic trip  
Genre: General/Drama - Crossover with Oathbound by Mercedes Lackey (specifically Lizard Dreams)  
Version: Anime/Manga Crystal Tokyo - Pelagir Hills way in the past  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours, unless you are Takeuchi Naoko or Mercedes Lackey. Neither know I have used them.

A lizard's wish 

_AN: The story has it's roots firmly placed in Mercedes Lackey's universe. It follows the story told by Kethry of how a sapient lizard becomes a wizard. Kethry tells the tale in "The Oathbound book 1 :Vows and Honor". _

Usagi stared about the her trying to determine where she was. All about her were twisted trees and other strange vegetation. Looking at the rocky ground at her feet she noticed that she was short again. Quickly glance in a nearby puddle, she stared at her murky reflection. _'Why am I little again? I look like I did before I began to grow, when I was ChibiUsa. That was years ago.'_

The baying of hounds broke her contemplations. Somehow, she knew the dogs were after her. As Usagi ran she realized that not only did she look younger, but she had lost all the speed and stamina she had built up in training. Tripping on the hem of her floor length grown, she crashed into the unforgiving hillside. _'I understand now why the fuku skirt is so short. You can move in them!'_ The hounds' baying sounded closer to her. While scrambling to her feet, she realized that dance slippers had bad traction. Soon the dogs and her were playing a game of run, hide, and seek.

Panting, Usagi pelted madly up a hill looking everywhere for a place to hide. She could hear the dogs just a few moments behind her, and she needed a break. Tripping over a half covered tree branch, she fell to the ground, just barely keeping her head from smashing into a rock. The stunned girl heard the dogs closing in, and tried to leverage herself back to her feet. That was when she felt two small, cool hand helping her up. Turning the thank her helper, she stared in amazement and a small gasp escaped her. It was a lizard standing on its back feet.

The lizard guided Usagi to its tree. "Hide human. Hide! Hide in my tree. I will stop the dogs from getting to you."

The dogs bayed again, and they were almost there. Usagi clambered into the large hollow tree, making sure the tattered remains of her dress were hidden. Through a small crack, she saw the lizard stretching itself out onto a near by rock just as the dogs broke the crest of the hill.

The lizard jumped up and scrambled about for just a brief moment before it ran into the opening in the tree, leaving just its head out. Every time one of the dogs came too close to the lizard, it bite them on the nose hard. Usagi watched as the bitten dogs fled away from the tree. Then she saw her true pursuer, Rubeus, crest the hill with Esmeraude at his heels. _'Why? Why are they hunting me? Did Rubeus resort to the dog when the sisters failed? Why is Esmeraude with him?'_

Rubeus snarled. "Where did that rabbit hide now?" He looked at the dogs scratching to get into the tree. Then he spotted the large lizard. "A lizard! We've been following the trail of a lizard!"

Esmeraude flipped out her fan. "I told you that this was useless. Your plans never work, Rubeus."

Rubeus spun about and glared at the green haired lady. "You didn't offer a better one."

Esmeraude smiled cruelly. "You didn't ask, and I do so enjoy watching you fail. Prince Demand is already disappointed in you, but, for some reason, seems to think you can succeed in catching that baby guardian rabbit."

Snapping orders, Rubeus called the dogs back. Spinning angerly, he stormed back down the hillside following the dogs. Esmeraude surveyed the rock strewn ground about the tree and then the lizard crouched in its crevasse. Then, with a cruel laugh, she followed Rubeus.

When she was sure they were gone, Usagi clambered out of the tree and bowed slightly to the lizard. "Thank you for saving my life, Mr. Lizard."

The lizard returned her bow. "I am called Gervase, and I'm glad I was able to help."

"Gervase. I am called Usagi. How can I repay you? I will do my best to grant you one wish. But it must be quick, they may return so I must be far from here." Usagi glanced at the moon that hung low in the sky, and hoped it would grant her the power to honor Gervase's wish.

Gervase shifted from foot to foot as he thought quickly. "I want to be like you."

Usagi frowned slightly. "A human, or a guardian? I can only grant one, and even then it might not last long."

Gervase stared at the pink-haired girl as he thought. Then with a decisive nod he answered her. "I wish to be a guardian. A guardian for the Pelagir Hills"

Usagi looked into the earnest eyes of the lizard and hoped the moon would fulfill his wish. "A guardian then?"

She reached for power, and felt it rush into her. The crescent moon on her forehead burned and then a beam of moonlight streaked from it to Gervase encompassing him in a pale glow. Usagi held his wish tightly in her mind as the power poured out of her. Suddenly, the flow of power stopped. The new emblem on Gervase's head caught her attention. It was a small series of hills.

Gervase shook his head, and then touched the short cloak that had appeared around his shoulders. Then he slowly reached up and touched the new emblem already fading into his head.

Usagi heard the sound of something coming. "Guardian Pelagir, I leave you to tend and protect all who seek shelter in these hills. Now I must be off."

Waving bye, Usagi ran off. _'The Moon. That is where I need to go. That is where I'll be safe. But it will be a long trip. Unless...'_ Once again, she called on the power of the Moon to help her, but this time she used it to teleport herself to its tranquil surface.

Sitting up sharply, Usagi slapped at the player until the music turned off. Rubbing her hand across her brow, sections of her dream floated through her mind. "I will never listen to this mixed disc again before sleeping. I don't know how Chloe can do it."


	2. A new doll

Title: A new doll  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic- Sleeping Beauty  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga crossover with Rozen Maiden  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko, or PeachPit. Well, some of them might be mine. 

A new doll 

AN: Kirakishou is the name of the doll that appears at the very end of _Rozen Maiden träumend _. She is very similar to Barasuishou- who claimed to be the seventh doll of Rozen Maiden. The main differences are that her patch is on the other eye, her dress is a different style, and she has white roses in her hair instead of rose crystals.

Makoto dropped the grocery bags onto the counter, and looked at the unusual envelope that had come in the mail. Turning the parchment paper over, she looked to see who it was from. Seeing no return address, she decided that it was probably junk-mail. _'What company would spend that much money on advertisement mail?'_ Slitting the envelope open, she slid the single sheet of parchment paper out. Unfolding it, she read the small message inside.

_Are you willing to protect the innocent until she is able to defend herself again?_

Under the question was two boxes, one for yes and another for no. Feeling silly, Makoto checked the yes box, and then dropped the parchment onto the table and put up her groceries. _'That's done, now I'll take out the burnable trash.'_ Grabbing the bag, she remembered to stop by the tablet to pick up the junk mail. Stopping suddenly, she stared at where the letter used to be sitting. In it's place was a brown, hard sided, leather suitcase with a rose engraved in the middle of the lid. Carefully undoing the catch, Makoto opened the lid. A gasp escaped her when she spotted the large porcelain doll lying in the middle of the well cushioned case.

"A doll? How did a doll get in here?" Looking closer, Makoto noticed that the doll's dress had numerous small tears in it. Studying the doll for a moment longer, she decided that she at least had to fix the dress. "If it wasn't for all the rips, she would be a sleeping beauty." She gently stroked the doll's light pink hair that reminded her of ChibiUsa's. _'Maybe I should style it like ChibiUsa's hair. But it would probably look more like Usagi's given the length of the doll's hair.'_ As she move the doll to undress it, she noticed that it was missing the right eye, and the porcelain around the socket was cracked. Other than that, the doll was gorgeous. Removing the dress that resembled white rose petals, she checked the rest of the doll for damage.

Seeing none, Makoto laid her back into the cushioned trunk, and her fingers brushed over a metal key. Fishing it out of the cushions, she stared at it in surprise. _'A wind up key? Why would a porcelain doll need to be wound up?'_ Setting the key down, Makoto decided to try it out after she had repaired the dress.

With the doll redressed, Makoto picked back up the key. "Now, what does this do?" Inserting the key, she turned it.

The doll slowly lifted her head, and then pulled herself to her feet. Makoto stared in wonderment as it opened its one yellow eye. Then the doll raised her hand to the empty eye socket, and collapsed onto the edge of its trunk.

"He took it. Why did he want my eye?" Makoto was surprised by the quiet rich voice that came out of the doll. 

_'Surely the doll isn't really speaking. This must be a recording.'_ But as she watched, Makoto wasn't sure. The words of the parchment drifted through her mind. _'I am supposed to protect her? From what? Well, there is only one way to know, and that is to ask.'_

Sinking down so that she was eye level with the doll, Makoto asked her question. "Who took your eye? Who am I supposed to help protect you from?"

The doll's eye snapped to Makoto's face and a look of surprise flitted across it's face. _'The porcelain moved. It flexed. The doll's face changed.'_ Her wonderment built up even higher.

"Father's assistant, Enju. When Father disappeared, Enju attacked me to get my Rosa Mystica for a doll he was creating." The doll clenched her hand. "But Father gave it to me! It is mine. Without it I would...I would be like any other doll."

Makoto narrowed her eye slightly as she absorbed the information. "So, a person that your Father trusted tried to steal your.." She paused trying to remember what the doll had said. "...Your Rose... your soul? Spirit?"

The doll nodded. "My Rosa Mystica, but your are right, it is my spirit."

Makoto studied the doll for a moment. "So, he is the one I am supposed to protect you from until you regain your strength?"

The doll nodded. "Yes. He wants his doll to become Alice. And he doesn't want me finding my sisters and telling them about Father's last wish."

"Sisters?" Makoto looked around for more boxes.

"They won't come here. They wouldn't hang around each other. If they did, the Alice game would start."

"Alice Game?"

The doll shook her head slightly. "Don't worry about it. It was something Father thought of while he was young, but before he disappeared, he realized that my sisters and I all deserved to live. And that is what I have to tell them. But I can't do that like this. I need a medium to help . With a medium I can heal."

Makoto raised her eye brow. "Even your eye?" The doll raised her hand to the empty socket, and shook her head.

"Will you be my medium? Will you lend me your strength to lean on when I need it? "

Makoto looked deeply into the one eye of the doll staring intently at her. _'Her soul isn't as pure as Usagi's, but it is not evil. Can I really make a contract with her and still protect Usagi?'_

"I already guard one person from evil. Are you willing to help me, or at least not use my strength when she needs it?" The doll narrowed her eye for a moment, but then nodded her head in agreement. Makoto accepted her agreeance. "Then I will be your medium."

The doll smiled and held out her hand that had a rose ring on it. "I, Kirakishou, the seventh doll of Rozen Maiden accept you as my medium." She held her ring closer to Makoto's face. "Kiss the ring to seal our bargain."

Mokoto glanced at the ring with a touch of trepidation, but continued with the ceremony. "I, Makoto Kino, guardian of the Moon Princess, agree to be Kirakishou medium." She kissed the small ring. As her lips touched it, an identical ring appeared on her finger.


	3. The phone call

Title: The phone call  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic - telephone  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga After Stars, before Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko. Well, some of them are mine. 

The Phone Call

The phone rang, and Usagi stared at it with trepidation. _'It's him again. I know it is. I shouldn't answer it...but...but he sounds like he really needs my help.'_ Finally, against her better judgment, she answered the insistently ringing phone.

In an almost whisper she said "Hello?".

The line was quiet for a moment, and then the dusky voice answered her. "Hello. You answered."

Usagi felt a chill run up her spine when she heard his voice and almost slammed the phone down. Gripping her fingers tighter around the receiver, she knew she had to tell him not to call anymore. "I only answered to tell you to stop calling. It is like you are stalking me."

The man on the other end of the line smiled almost cruelly. "I can't stop. I love you. You are the other half of me."

Usagi almost dropped the phone. He had never came out and said that before. He always just hinted that he needed her help. "I am married."

"So? Drop him and join me." His voice was casual, but his eyes were narrowing.

Usagi almost laughed from nervousness, but she had a bad feeling that if she did... "I love him. He is the most important person to me. I will never leave him, never." _'Not in this life time, or any other.'_

The man gripped the phone tighter as jealousy ran through him. Keeping his jealously out of his voice, he continued to plead with her. "You are the light that will shine through the darkness that surrounds me. You will show everyone the true colors of my soul." _'She won't be able to resist that.'_

Usagi's fingers spasmed as her other hand came up to cradle the mouthpiece. "I hope you really find the person for you, but it is not me."

A low growl escaped his throat. Fear settled deep into Usagi's heart. _'Something is wrong. He needs help and I don't think it is mine.'_

Trying to keep her voice calm she tried to end the conversation. "I'm sorry, but I really think you should stop calling me."

On the other side of the line the man froze. _'I can't lose her... I have to salvage this.'_ "I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to push... If I could just go on hearing your voice, I'll be fine."

Usagi flinched, but she knew this had to end here. She could almost hear Ami advising her to hang up, and Rei telling her to call the police. _'That's it!'_ "No. Don't call me anymore. If you call me again, then I will turn this over to the police." She hung up without giving him a chance to reply.

Chaos listened to the dial tone echoing from the phone. _'The police... I don't fear them.. but your other protectors...'_ Dropping the phone into its cradle, he peered out the window at the bustling street. _'I will win... I will take you from that little Earth-man. You were meant to be mine.. we were created to be together.. the exact opposite of each other. One day..Yes, one day... you will be mine.'_


	4. Trying to catch a cat

Title:Trying to catch a cat  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic - image  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko. Well, some of them are mine. 

Trying to catch a cat 

_Nyah, nyah, your mother eats toads  
May it grow a fine wart on the tip of your nose  
Ding dong, the cat's in the well  
So run and fetch another one. . .  
From Monster's Lullabye by: Meg Davis _

Luna slipped into the older section of the city in a vain attempt to lose the pursuing children. She dodged through a hole in an old fence, crouched down, and waited for them to pass.

"Where did she go?" Luna recognized the voice of the girl, but she couldn't place where she knew it from.

"I don't know!" The boy's voice was completely unfamiliar.

"You were suposed to be keeping a better watch! Now how are we supposed to catch her, stupid?!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

Luna glared at their feet through the hole. _'Go on already! Why did you have to stop right here to argue?'_

The girl continued the argument. "I'll call you stupid if I want to!"

"Well, if I'm stupid, your mother eats toads! You better watch out or you might get a wart on that stuck up nose of yours!"

With a shreik of outrage, the girl responded at the top of her lungs. "My mother does not eat toads!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

_'As loud as they are arguing, I could walk away and they wouldn't hear me at all.'_ Contemplating her pursuers feet a moment longer, Luna backed away from the fence and struck off through the over grown yard. Upon finding a slightly beaten path, she followed it and found an old well at the end. She glanced about for the obnoxious children, and when she didn't see them, she gave a sigh of relief. Hopping up onto the rim of the well, Luna stretched out in a patch of sunlight for a well deserved rest.

Luna woke up when her sunlight was blocked. Opening her eyes, she stared into the faces of the two children leaning over her. The boy grinned triumphantly and reached out to grab her. "Caught you!"

Luna jumped back to escape his grasp, and then remembered where she was. Letting out a screech of fear, she tumbled into the well. The water at the bottom broke her fall. Swimming to the side, she glared at the opening high above her head while she stood in belly deep water. Above her, she could see the relieved looks on the children's faces.

"She moved" The girl smiled down at her. "Are you alright?"

Luna wanted to sit down indignantly, but refused to soak her tail. So, she settled with glaring.

The boy nudged the girl's arm. "She's trapped! That means she can't escape. So, I'll wait here to keep her company, and you go get ChibiUsa, okay?"

_'ChibiUsa? Why didn't she just use her communicator if she wanted me?'_ With no where run, Luna waited in the luke-warm water for the arrival of her rescuer.

""Luna!"

She jumped at the unexpectedly familiar voice, and almost slid into the deeper part of the well. Unwillingly, she looked up at the white cat balanced on the rim, and thenat hte pink-haired girl behimd him.

ChibiUsa leaned against the side of the well to get a better look at the soggy, black cat. "You really are at the bottom of a well. When Yuki-chan told me, I didn't believe her. We have to get you out of there. I wish Ken-kun and Yuki-chan could have stayed to help." She looked at the white cat that was trying not to appear worried. "Artemis? Do you have any ideas?"

Thirty minutes and many attempts later, Luna was free of the well. After taking a minute to clean her fur, which helped to reassure Artemis, Luna frowned up at ChibiUsa. "The children said you were looking for me. Why didn't you call me on your communicator?"

Artemis twitched his tail, waiting to hear her response as anxiously as Luna was.

"I tried, but Ami said yours was broken, and asked me to give you the new one." ChibiUsa pulled out a new collar out of her pocket.

Luna stared at it for a moment before dropping her head and letting out a tired sigh. _'I thought the girls were being awfully quiet today.'_


	5. Wet White

Title:Wet white  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic - bra  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko. Well, some of them are mine. 

Wet white 

Sailor Moon spun about and used her ultimate attack to destroy the water youma. Even as it disappeared, the youma's last attack hit Jupiter and Moon drenching them to the skin.

Moon spun about to check on Jupiter, but stopped short and stared at the larger senshi's chest. "That is a pretty bra, Jupiter. You really do like feminine stuff."

Jupiter looked down and blushed when she saw her lace bra clearly through her fuku. She blushed even harder when she looked back at Sailor Moon. "Are you wearing a white bra?"

Mars and Mercury stared at Moon while Venus looked for something to preserve her princess' and her friend's modesty.

Moon crinkled her brow. "No-o-o." Looking down at her own chest, she blushed as her hands flew up to cover her breasts. "Why? What happened?" She slid her fingers under the her fuku searching for her bra strap. "It's gone! Where did it go?"

Mars raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain you were wearing one?"

Moon nodded and sniffed. "Positive. Check to see if you still have yours on."

Looking uncertain, Mars and Mercury felt for their bra straps. The faint stains that flushed their checks answered Moon's question.

Venus returned with two towels. As she hand one to each of the drenched girls, she gave a puzzled look at everyone. "What happened?"

Jupiter asked the question that was burning in everyone's mind. "Do you still have your bra on?"

"Why of course..." Venus' hand slid into the top of her fuku searching for her strap to prove that she was wearing it. Her eyes widened when she didn't find it. "Where? I was wearing one. It was skin tone so that it wouldn't show through my white dress."

Everyone's eyes focused on Jupiter, and their questions tumbled out on top of each other. "Why are you still wearing your's?" "How did you keep it?" "What makes you special?" "Why did ours disappear and your's not?"

Jupiter puffed up her chest and looked pointedly at the other girls. "Maybe I need the extra support more than any of the rest of you?"


	6. Introductions

Title: Introductions Part 1 - Secret Relationship  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic - Classic TV  
Genre: General  
Version: AnimeManga Crossover Doctor Who - William Hartnell  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko, or the BBC. Well, some of them might be mine. 

Introductions Part 1 - Secret Relationship

Pluto watched as a column appeared in the time-space field near her door. _'A TARDIS?'_ Even as she watched, the door opened and an old man walked out. The man looked at her, trying to determine who she was. Taking a defensive stance, Pluto started asking questions. "Who are you? Where are you going?"

The white haired man blinked his brown eyes as he thought about her questions. Then, with an annoyed expression and in an obviously forced congenial tone, he answered. "I am called The Doctor. I am heading to a small planet called Earth." He paused for just a moment as he contemplated her for a moment longer. His expression faded into curiosity. "Are you the Guardian of Time?"

_'The Doctor? Where have I heard his name before? That's right, he is from Gallifrey.'_ Pluto surveyed the time lord for a moment longer before answering. "Yes, I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. I specifically guard the Solar System. I can not allow you on Earth."

The Doctor frowned slightly. "My granddaughter, Susan, wishes to see it. And...since we have been exiled from our home..." He made a slight dismissive wave with his hand. "We will settle down, and live quietly." He spotted the computer console behind Pluto. "And the TARDIS has a few broken parts, so we won't be traveling much." He stepped towards the technological equipment standing next to the Door of Time.

_'Exiled?'_ Even as he said it, she could hear the pain and loneliness that he tried to hide behind his testiness. _'I understand how it feels to be separated from others like you. I suppose I could allow him on the Earth as long as he doesn't harm anything. Maybe he can find friends that can accept him. That would help to ease the pain. I wonder why he was exiled?'_ Pluto blocked him and stalled for time while she tried to sense his nature. "What is broken?"

The Doctor frowned, but stopped. "The ship has a malfunctioning 'yearometer', a radiation counter, a faulty filament, as well as a bad chameleon circuit." He waited for Pluto's blank expression. It never came.

Pluto brushed her fingers across the garnet orb. _'He is a force for good. A little meddlesome, but all and all...'_ "I have a chameleon circuit you can have, but the rest you're going to have to find on your own."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "So, we are allowed on the Earth?"

Pluto nodded. "I'll make an exception for you. Wait here." She turned and punched a series of commands into the computer console. A small door opened, and she removed a small complex circuit from it. "Here is the chameleon circuit. Please do keep a low profile, Doctor. "

The time lord accepted the circuit board and went back into the column. As the TARDIS vanished, Pluto allowed herself a smile. _'As soon as he installs that circuit, I'll have the ability to send the TARDIS to whenever the Earth is endangered. Or anyplace else that needs a slightly meddlesome person to help.'_ She settled back to wait. 


	7. Not grounded forever

Title: Not grounded forever Part 2 - Secret Relationship  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic - "Right Between the Eyes" by Garbage  
Genre: General  
Version: AnimeManga Crossover Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko, or the BBC. Well, some of them might be mine. 

Not grounded forever Part 2 - Secret Relationship

Pluto growled low in frustration. _'How dare they!? How dare they do that to him?! The Doctor did not deserve that. No one should be forced to regenerate. And then they changed the dematerialization codes for his TARDIS so it can't go anywhere!'_ Spinning sharply away from her monitor, she watched the time stream swirl. _'At least he is with friends. UNIT and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart will help him.'_ Even that comforting thought failed to completely soothe her anger and irritation.

As she watched time swirl by, Pluto felt her frustration build. _'Yes, the time lord is with his friends, but he is still trapped in one spot, and there is nothing that I could do about it.'_ A thought niggled in the back of her mind, but she ignored it. Her most useful tool for protecting the Solar System and the Time Stream, the ally she had come to depend on, was now essentially gone. She glared in the general direction of Gallifrey.

The Doctor tapped the handle of the sonic screwdriver on the table top and tried to figure out once again how he could repair his TARDIS. _'I've replaced all the broken parts, except the chameleon circuit. That one...'_ He paused to remember the Guardian of Time who had given him that circuit so long ago. _'No... I can't change that one, she won't be able to control the TARDIS then. Her control I don't mind. So.. what is left?'_ The clink of metal hitting the tile floor distracted him. Looking up, he saw Sailor Pluto standing next to the TARDIS. "Ah! The Lady of Time, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Pluto rested her gloved hand against the police box, and then looked over at the Doctor. "I think you have been grounded long enough, don't you?"

His blue eyes twinkled as he brushed his hand over his purple velvet coat. _'She is going to set me free. I just know she is. I wonder where she needs me to go now?'_ Nodding his head, he agreed. "Quite long enough. I'm tired of being used as their yo-yo. They send me out and then bring me back."

Pluto felt a small smile escape her. "Then you need to rise like a phoenix. I don't care what they have to say, you shouldn't be confined here like this. Not that you haven't been helpful, but I think you can do more good roaming through time again."

"I would love to roam, but the TARDIS is in their control, and this time I haven't figured out what is wrong with it." The Doctor tucked the sonic screwdriver into his pocket. 

"The other time lords changed the codes." Pluto glanced down at the papers she held. Sailor Mercury had worked very hard on getting the code. But Pluto thought she had had the hardest part, convincing Mercury to do it without telling her why. _'They don't need to know about the Doctor. But Mercury was the only one I could think of who could do calculations in five dimensions.'_ She handed the Doctor the computer printouts. "Here. Once you've input the code, you will be free."

The Doctor smiled his first genuine smile in a long time. "And they will be very surprised if they ever find out."

Pluto let her smile broaden. "Yes, they would. Use your freedom wisely, Doctor." She disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.

Stepping into the TARDIS, the Doctor got to work repairing his ship. 


	8. Looking for a key

Title: Looking for a Key Part 3 - Secret Relationship  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic - Lollipop  
Genre: General  
Version: AnimeManga Crossover Doctor Who - Tom Baker  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko, or the BBC. Well, some of them might be mine. 

Looking for a Key Part 3 - Secret Relationship

Pluto watched as the police box materialized near the Doors of Time. She felt as smile escape as the fourth regeneration of the Doctor crept out the door like a child sneaking away from its parent. Once he was outside the door, he started searching his pockets for something. He pulled out his screwdriver, looked about for someplace to put it, and then finally held it out to her. _'He wants me to hold his stuff for him?'_ Releasing a small sigh, she propped her staff in the crook of her arm and held out her hands.

The Doctor saw Sailor Pluto stretch out her hand to take the sonic screwdriver. Dropping it into her open palm, he reached back into his pocket. This time he pulled out a back of jelly beans. Tipping the bag toward her, he spoke in a low whisper . "Jelly baby?" Pluto shook her head no. _'Why is he whispering?'_

Her thoughts were cut off when he dropped the bag into her hand after eating a few himself. He then dropped a bit of twine, a drooping piece of celery, and a lollipop into her out stretched hands. Finally, he found what he was looking for, the TARDIS key. He locked the TARDIS door, and then he re-stuffed his pockets. When he reached the lollipop, he held it out to Pluto with an inquiring look on his face. _'Is he offering it to me? I think he is. It would be rude to refuse his second offering, and Small Lady might like it.'_ Reaching out, she took the lollipop and was rewarded with a toothy smile. Once his possessions were safely back into his pocket, he signaled her to come away from the TARDIS.

In a hushed voice, he started to explain why he was here. "Sailor Pluto, do you know the White Guardian?" 

Pluto nodded slowly. _'What is she up too? How does the Doctor know her?'_ Her eyes scanned the time vortex searching for any sign of the White guardian before refocusing on the Doctor.

The Doctor waited until she was looking at him before he continued. "He has assigned me a task. He wishes me to find the Key to Time." His eyes flicked to her staff. "He said it was broken into parts, and he also gave me a device for finding them." His face reflected his uncertainty. "And he also assigned me a new companion, Romanadvoratrelundar." He frowned as the name stumbled off his tongue. "I really must shorten that. It is too long to be practical. She could be dead or hurt before I finished yelling it."

Pluto raised an eyebrow at the length of the name. "And we are whispering because?"

"Her. She is ... sleeping right now. I'm not sure if she is working just for the Guardian, or if she is also the High Council's watchdog." An earnest expression crossed over his face. "I don't know if you want them to know that you are more than a fairytale."

_'He is doing this to protect me. Well, partly at least.'_ Pluto shook her head no. "I don't wish for the High Council of Gallifrey to know about me. That could cause some complications."

The Doctor's eyes sparkled for a moment, but then rested on her staff again. "When he said the Key to Time, I thought of your staff. Is it the Key the White Guardian is looking for? Or part of it?"

Pluto clenched her fingers around the large key. "No. My staff is not what she wants. What she is looking for is even more of a fable than I." Her eyes gazed back into the time stream, seeing times long past.

_'She? The White guardian was a he. Maybe Guardians can change gender? or appearances. Romana did say the president of the high council sent her.. could it have really been the White Guardian in another disguise?' _He focused on Pluto. _'But she has always been female. In every tale, legend, and when I meet her. I wonder if she could appear to be male? Her face says she going to tell me something... but what? I hope she hurries, Romana isn't going to sleep for long.'_ The Doctor waited as patiently as he could, but his eyes kept straying back to the TARDIS doors.

"It was broken into six pieces at the end of the Silver Millennium. The key was at Sagittarius Zero Star with the Cauldron, and held the cosmos stable. But when the Silver Millennium ended, it was broken and scattered." Her eyes flickered back to the Doctor. "And now the White Guardian wants it found and repaired. An admirable quest."

The Doctor watched her expression closely. "Well yes... yes, it is,... But it means I won't be able to complete your missions." He placed a finger beside his long nose and nodded at her knowingly with twinkling eyes.

Pluto tilted her head slightly. _'I figured he knew about that. The Doctor is too smart not to have discovered my small plot.'_ She kept her face from changing. "As the White Guardian has enlisted your aid, I will wait until you are done before sending you out again."

Baby blue eyes met garnet eyes, and understanding passed between them.

"Well, then I need to be heading out." The Doctor patted his pockets until he found his key. Opening the TARDIS door, he gave her one last cheery wave before he slipped in.

Pluto watched as the blue police box faded away only to reappear in the time stream heading off to Ribos. _'I wonder why Guardian Cosmos suddenly needs the Key to Time for?'_ An uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach warned her to watch the time stream even more diligently than before. Something was going to happen.


	9. An old game

Title: An old game Part 4 - Secret Relationship  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic - Looking Glass  
Genre: General  
Version: AnimeManga Crossover Doctor Who - The Five Doctors  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko, or the BBC. Well, some of them might be mine. 

An old game Part 4 - Secret Relationship

The first use of the Time Scoop caught Pluto by complete surprise. The second use made her pause. _'It is outside of the Solar System, but why are the Gallifreyans using it again? I thought Rassilon ended the games.'_

When the Time Scoop came to the Earth, Pluto tried to stop it, but it slipped out too quickly. The second time she missed, she realized who was being taken. _'The Doctor? Who is taking the previous incarnations of the Doctor?' _As the third incarnation slipped out of her trap, she tried to trace it to its origin. _'Surely the time lords know better than to put all the incarnation of one person together. That could cause...'_ The fourth incarnation started to slide by. Pluto used her staff to push it into an eddy in the time stream. The scoop became stuck. _'At least one incarnation of him is safe. But the others have to be rescued.'_ A glance at her computer screen showed that the fifth incarnation was still at the eye of Orion. _'He needs to get to where the others are, or he will fall apart. But...but...he deserves the rest, too.'_ Even as she watched, a time scoop picked up the TARDIS. She stopped herself from saving it.

Turning abruptly away from the monitor, she searched the time stream. She was completely unsurprised when she spotted the Master's TARDIS heading for Gallifrey. _'Where one goes, the other soon follows. The Doctor and the Master have been chasing each other around time and space for quite awhile now.'_ The only part that surprised her was that he didn't land in the Death Zone, but in the main city.

Slowly she turned about and she peered into an old looking glass. Resting her fingers against the sides, she activated the old Gallifrey monitoring system. With a feeling of dread, she looked down into the Death Zone on Gallifrey. _'Where is he?'_ She adjusted the field of view. _'Where are the Doctors? Hold on, what was that?'_ She paused for a moment, bringing the creature into view. The dread coalesced into fear in the pit of her stomach. "A Raston Warrior Robot. I wonder what other creatures were brought into the zone?" Flipping through the other fields of view, she spotted the four incarnations of the Doctor, Cybermen, a Dalek, a Yeti, and lots of the Doctor's old companions, including his granddaughter. "Someone is playing Rassilon's game. Maybe I shouldn't have blocked the fourth incarnation. They might need him." 

Pluto pushed an ornately carved button on the looking-glass' stand. "Rassilon! Rassilon, I know you can hear me!"

Rassilon's face swam into view in the glass. "Sailor Pluto. It has been a long time. You look same as always."

Pluto clamped down on her impatience. "Thank you. You are looking well, too. Your time scoop was just used to carry creatures into the Death Zone. I didn't think Cybermen or Daleks were allowed."

Rassilon nodded with a slight smile. "Cybermen and a Dalek? I do not like them being used, but it is not specifically against the rules. Since President Borusa has started to play my game, he is able to chose what ever creatures he wants. However, you blocked one of the players from reaching the Death Zone. I thought we had agreed that you would not interfere with this, unless it involved your royal family. You know the purpose of Rassilon's Game."

Pluto held back her grimace of distaste. "Yes, I know, and I did agree. But Borusa was pulling in five different incarnation of the same time lord. I was not sure even the Death Zone could handle the meeting of the same person, but from different periods of time."

Rassilon frowned. "He pulled in different incarnations of the same time lord?"

Pluto dipped her head confirmation. "Yes, he tried to pull in all the incarnations of the Doctor known to him."

Rassilon frown deepened. "Thanks. That could be troublesome. I shall keep the shock wave of their meeting from leaving the zone." His image faded from the glass.

Fiddling with the controls a moment more, Pluto set up the looking glass to split the field of view so that she could watch all five of the Doctors at one time. Settling down in a seat, she watched the game as she used to do so long ago, but this time she watched it with dread for the main player was a friend.


	10. Unexpected meeting

Title: Unexpected meeting Part 5 - Secret Relationship  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Crackfic - voice  
Genre: General  
Version: AnimeManga Crossover Doctor Who - Peter Davison  
Rating: G

They're not mine...they're not yours unless you are Takeuchi Naoko, or the BBC. Well, some of them might be mine. 

Unexpected meeting Part 5 - Secret Relationship

It was the sound of his laughter softly echoing across the room that caught Setsuna's attention. Her eyes searched the tables in the Crown. _'I know that laugh. I've heard it before. Where is he? Which is he?'_ Her eyes stopped when they landed on a sandy blond haired man and his two table companions. _'The fifth incarnation, that is which one. I wonder what he is doing here?'_

The Doctor felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He was used to some staring due to his choice of clothing, but this one felt different. Cautiously searching the restaurant, he spotted a pair of garnet eyes fixed on him. _'The Guardian of Time? What is she doing here?'_

When their eyes meet, Setsuna felt an almost audible click. The sound of Usagi's and Minako's incessantly babbling voices faded into the background. As the Doctor started walking across the room towards her, she went to met him halfway. Slowly, a happy smile born out of meeting a friend unexpectedly blossomed on both of their faces. Both of them bowed slightly to each other.

In a soft voice Setsuna greeted him. "Doctor, it is an unexpected pleasure to see you here."

The Doctor had paused for a moment when he saw the rest of her, but when she spoke his fears were allayed. "Lady..." He paused for half a breath. "I'm surprised to see you here as well."

Setsuna's smiled increased as she realized he was speaking Japanese. "You should know that I can complete my job at _any_ hour. Are you visiting long?"

The Doctor silently acknowledged her explanation as he answered her question. "We were planning on staying for a couple of days."

"Would you like me to show you around?" Setsuna reached into her purse and pulled out a small card while the Doctor answered her. "That would be wonderful!"

Handing him the card, she tilted her head slightly to one side. "Call me when you're ready to start the tour. Here is my phone number. I'm sure you can find a phone." Her eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter. The Doctor's eyes glowed with contained laughter as he understood her joke. Glancing briefly at the card, he tucked it into his pocket.

The bubble that had formed around them burst as a slightly annoyed Australian accent cut through it. "Doctor. Doctor!"

The Doctor looked down at his female companion. "Yes? What is it, Tegan?"

Tegan shot a questioning, slightly protective, look at Setsuna. "Are we going yet? You said we were going shopping."

Looking back at Setsuna, his eyes twinkling. The he bowed. "Until later, Meioh-san."

Setsuna returned his bow, her eyes as bright as his. "Until later, Doctor-san."

Setsuna drifted back to her seat as she watched the Doctor shewed his companions out the door. _'He looks like a parent making sure he has all the children with him. I wonder what we can go do for the rest of the week. This is going to be fun.'_ She stared at the door while making plans in her mind.

"Setsuna! Setsuna!" Minako's voice eventually broke her out of her reverie. Setsuna's gaze traveled across the faces of her companions. Their expressions ranged from disbelief to open astonishment. Minako continued when she knew she had Setsuna's attention. "Surely, you're not planning to go out with him?"

Makoto jumped in. "He does have beautiful hair, and he is kind of tall."

"And his eyes.. they are a nice shade of blue." Usagi sounded like she was trying to find something good about the Doctor.

Minako glared at them as she jumped back in. "But he has no idea how to dress! He was wearing an overcoat and a cricket outfit!"

Setsuna wondered if the others even knew what cricket was, much less the clothes worn to play it.

Michiru smiled playfully. "The celery on the lapel was a nice touch though. You have to admit it."

Haruka raised an eyebrow."I would think a rose or a carnation would have looked better."

Ami just looked down at her plate, refusing to meet Setsuna's eyes.

Rei pushed her hair over her shoulder and looked over at Setsuna. "So, how long have you two been going out?"

Hotaru almost choked on her fries trying not to gasp in amazement at Rei's question.

Setsuna looked back at the door before trying to answer her friends. _'They think his style of dress is off? At least his scarf isn't touching the ground, he is not wearing that ridiculous fur coat, or that velvet frock coat. Not to mention the plaid pants.'_ Looking right into Minako's eyes, she answered the question she was asked. "Yes, I'm going out with him." She almost laughed at their shocked expressions when she paused dramatically. "I'm showing the Doctor and his companions around Tokyo the rest of the week."

"That is all, right?" Minako looked almost desperate to have an answer. "Right?" Setsuna just smiled mysteriously.


End file.
